We request partial funding support for operation of the 2010 Annual Meeting of US-HUPO on "Proteomics from Bench to Clinic", to be held March 7-10, 2010 in Denver, Colorado. This meeting has been and continues to be a vital, well-attended conference of US-HUPO, the premier U.S. society for research in proteomics as directed towards biological and clinical questions. US-HUPO has the unique niche of focusing on applications of proteomics towards biomedical problems and translational medicine, and its scope goes beyond mass spectrometry to include protein microarrays, fluorescence biosensor design, and biomarker discovery and validation. Since the conference began in 2005, its chairs have organized programs that have driven the evolution of the rapidly moving field of proteomics. The conference is heavily subscribed and attracts the highest quality speakers in this field. The 2010 Annual Meeting will bring together an outstanding and diverse group of scientists at the forefront of proteomics. Invited talks in the symposium will explicitly discuss applications relevant to cardiovascular disease, cancer, diabetes and obesity, infectious diseases, airways diseases, and neurological diseases. The topics chosen will bring participants up to date on the latest advances in technology and methods development, illustrate successful applications to cutting-edge biological and clinical problems, and highlight new directions for the future of this field. Panel discussions will be held on key topics in order to encourage a robust dialogue between speakers and meeting participants to discuss critical goals for the future in proteomics, outline anticipated obstacles, and brainstorm solutions. Ample time will be devoted to social venues for attendees to meet each other and establish new contacts and collaborations. At least 31% of the invited speakers are either women or else members of minority groups and 23% are new investigators (Assistant/Associate level). Attendance is expected at 300-400 participants, including 70-100 students/postdocs. Registration is not restricted, and all interested persons may attend. A special effort will be made to recruit minority participants and participants from industry. Participants will present posters on new findings each afternoon. Importantly, the conference provides a forum for young investigators to see the connection between fundamental scientific inquiry and the application of scientific methods to the design of efficacious interventions for human disease. To emphasize this goal, 23 poster presentations that complement the themes of the meeting will be selected for short oral presentations during the main sessions. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Funding is requested to support the 2010 Annual Meeting of the U.S. Human Proteome Organization (US-HUPO), whose mission is to promote scientific and educational activities to encourage the use of new technologies for analyzing proteins in human tissues and fluids, and model organisms, with the ultimate goal of developing critically needed methods for early detection of human diseases and new therapies for treating contemporary health problems that affect millions of people worldwide.